Gefallene Helden
by Ianis
Summary: Ein neues Spiel und ungeahnte Folgen *g*


STORY: Ein neues Spiel und ein Unfall. DISCLAIMER: Jaja, nix gehört mir. Ich weiß *grumpf* DEDICATION: Inspired by "Generation Snape" und unserem Nachbarn. Für Sarah, Branko, Sandra, die Leute ausm GB, Nadinsche, Miguel, Stefi, Wilma, Melanie, Moni, Elke, Marina, den Besten Busfahrer der Welt, dem Zweitbesten, Tini, Achim, dem Rosa Bärchen, Teddy, Senta, Kasimir, Angelika, dem Vogel, alle Hundefreunde... und jedem, der sich angesprochen fühlen möchte :-)  
  
Gefallene Helden  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg in zu ihrer nächsten Verwandlungsstunde. Sie waren schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs und allmählich beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass die Klassenzimmer über Nacht ihre Position geändert haben. Wieder einmal. Das letzte Mal hatten die Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke getauscht und Snape und Flitwick hatten den ganzen Vormittag gebraucht, um die Zimmer wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zu bringen. Zimmer konnten ziemlich eigensinnig und starrköpfig sein, wenn man sie an einem schlechten Tag erwischte.  
  
Plötzlich standen sie in einem Korridor, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Am anderen Ende führte eine Treppe hinunter ins Nichts und es gab nur eine Türe. Auf einem Zettel stand "Verwandlung 3.Klasse".  
  
"Abgeschlossen". Hermine rüttelte an der Türe.  
  
Sie warteten ein paar Minuten und schließlich kamen Neville, Seamus und ein paar andere Schüler dazu und bald war der Korridor erfüllt von Geschnatter und Geschwätz.  
  
"Man, die McGonagall könnte langsam mal kommen!" sagte Ron und glitt an der Wand zu Boden.  
  
"Ja. Hast du die Hausaufgaben, Harry?" Hermine setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden.  
  
"Jup. Und ich habe das hier!" Harry zog ein Säckchen aus der Hosentasche.  
  
"Was ist das?" fragte Hermine.  
  
"Murmeln." Harry setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite und schüttete das Säckchen aus. Ein paar Murmeln kullerten raus. "Jeder bekommt Murmeln und man muss versuchen, seine so nah wie möglich an diese Metallkugel zu schubsen." Er legte eine Metallkugel in die Mitte und gab dann Hermine und Ron jeweils eine handvoll Murmeln.  
  
Die zwei kapierten das Spiel recht schnell und bald hatten sich die anderen Schüler um sie versammelt und schauten ihnen zu.  
  
"Aus dem Weg!" brüllte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Snape. Er kam mit großen Schritten und machte ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Sonnenschein. Seine Augen waren zu engen Schlitzen verengt und sein Mund war grimmig. "Hat einer von euch Idioten die Kerker verschwinden lassen?" Er hielt kurz inne und sah sie giftig an. "Ist auch egal." Wütend setzte er seinen Weg in Richtung Treppe fort.  
  
Plötzlich trat er auf die Murmeln und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er stürzte.  
  
"Das wird Konsequenzen haben, Mister Pooooooooooooooooo......" Weiter kam er nicht, denn er schlidderte auf den Murmeln und fiel dann, von einem hässlichen Poltern und Krachen begleitet, geradewegs die Treppen runter.  
  
Ein ohrenbetäubendes "Rums" ließ vermuten, dass etwas hartes Snapes Fall ein Ende bereitet hatte.  
  
"Oh mein Gott!" riefen Harry, Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig und rannten zur Treppe und sahen hinunter. Snape lag in einer äußerst unbequem aussehenden verrenkten Haltung auf dem Boden, sein Kopf hing auf einer Wand und sein linker Fuß in der Luft.  
  
"Ist er... ist er tot?" flüsterte Neville ängstlich.  
  
"Unkraut vergeht nicht!"  
  
"Ron!" rief Hermine entsetzt. "Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?" Hermine sah Ron entgeistert an.  
  
"Hey, es ist nur Snape!"  
  
"Seid still!" unterbrach sie Harry.  
  
Sie überlegten.  
  
"Heiligs Blechle! Des hot an Rums due!" erklang eine Stimme. Es war Snape. Er hatte sich mühsam aufgerichtet und klopfte den Staub von seinem Umhang. "Wo isch etz au die Trebbe herkumme?"  
  
Entsetzte Blicke.  
  
"Mached au ´s Muhl zue, sonsch werred eire Milchzäh no saur!" Snape kam die Treppen hochgewackelt.  
  
"Äh... Professor, geht es ihnen gut?" fragte Hermine.  
  
"Ha, i fiehl i vegeliswohl! Aba, Jeses Gott Mädle, du bisch jo woiß wia a frisch rabputze Wand!" Snape bedachte Hermine mit einem besorgten Blick. "Bisch jo fascht so bloich wia a Leich!"  
  
"Was ist den hier los!" McGonagall kam. "Was ist das für ein Lärm..."  
  
"Pro... Professor, mit Snape stimmt was nicht..."  
  
"Ja, er redet so komisch..."  
  
"Ja Grüß di Gott, schenes Freilein!" Snape machte einen Diener.  
  
"Was soll der Blödsinn, Severus!" McGonagall sah ihn ernst an. "Potter, was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?"  
  
"Warum immer ich?" schrie Harry. "Ich habe Murmeln gespielt und er ist ausgerutscht! Ich kann nichts dafür!"  
  
"Ist das war?"  
  
"Ja, der Bengel sogt´d Wohrheit. I hann die Kigelen net gseh on no hots mi uff´d Fresse g´schlagn."  
  
"Kommen Sie mit in den Krankenflügel, Severus."  
  
"Mir gohts doch aba guet! I hon bloss a Wengale ´s Schädelweh."  
  
"Kommen Sie!" McGonagall machte einen Schritt auf Snape zu und übersah dabei die Murmeln. Es gab den gleichen hässlichen Lärm wie zuvor bei Snape.  
  
Oh nein!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Des chat abchr Gechrumst!" erklang McGonagalls Stimme.  
  
"Auch das noch!"  
  
McGonagall kam die Stufen hoch und stellte sich zu Snape.  
  
"Was sind den Sie für eine sonderbare Gchestalt?"  
  
"Ha, du musch grad ebbs sagge!"  
  
"Mein Schädel dchrönt als hät mchr dchr Chergott selber a `glütte! Un so viele Vögchelis!"  
  
"Was sollen wir jetzt nur tun?" Hermine war den Tränen nahe.  
  
"Abwarde on Tee drinke!" schlug Snape vor.  
  
"Kchräutechrtee von Chrikchola!"  
  
"On dazue frisch rabputzte Bocksteikässpätzlen mit Sauerkraut ond anem deftige Saubrote."  
  
"Odchr Kchäsefondu!"  
  
"Wie wärs mid anem Kändelleitdinner?"  
  
"Chändelleitdinner. Nuchr wichr beude? Cha, chklincht chgut!"  
  
  
  
Und so verschwinden Severus und Minerva Arm in Arm und zurück bleiben erstaunte Schüler, die sich über eine Freistunde freuen.  
  
*****  
  
Jo mai, hots Spoß g´mocht? 


End file.
